


The cost of being the best.

by Topology_no_jutsu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I'll be real it's gonna be like entirely OCs for awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topology_no_jutsu/pseuds/Topology_no_jutsu
Summary: The New York city branch of the CCG boasted about having the strongest investigator.  You doubt they'd remember you, but after years of waiting you become an investigator, and you take a shot to join their squad.  You'll do whatever it takes to follow in their footsteps.





	The cost of being the best.

You’d thought this was going to the best day of your career, only topped by the day you got promoted to special class investigator.  It was all on the line and you got what you wanted, a chance to prove yourself to your hero. 

“You want to join my squad?” Arin Greer, your personal hero, stopped to hear your request.  “Aren’t you one of the new kids?” 

“Well, yeah, I’m a Rank 3 investigator” you got in thanks to the incident, but they dumped you right in instead of the academy. 

“Ah, classic, I remember when I was in your shoes” if the reminiscent tone in Arins voice was a sign, you hoped it was a good one.  “How about this, you hop along in this investigation I’m overseeing.” 

You couldn’t even speak from how excited this chance had made you, your almost broke your neck from nodding so fast.  It was just you, and two Rank 1 investigators, and Arin, your dreams were coming true! 

“Run” you froze as you watched the lead investigator get torn apart. 

“I’ll just be observing; Jaime is the lead here follow all his orders” Arin had briefly introduced you to the team.  “No matter what happens you three are on your own I’m only observing.” 

Your hands flimsily held up the standard issue dagger they’d given you as you backed away slowly.  At least Jaime had a fighting chance, Honey was dead before he even knew what hit him.  This was it; you were next, you didn’t have a chance in hell to outrun a ghoul.  Fighting it wasn’t even on the table, you’d be ripped to pieces just like them.   

“What’s the matter” the ghoul looked up at you, it was an old man.  “Don’t worry little darlin, I won’t hurt you.” 

He stopped eating to stand, those eyes, it was just like back then.  You couldn’t move and he was slowly approaching. 

“No that’d be such a waste, a pretty little thing like you should be taken good care of” he made sure to crush what was left of Honey underfoot.  “Come on, let me see a nice smile and I’ll let you be on your way.” 

You couldn’t breathe.  You couldn’t hear over the sound of your blood rushing through your veins.  Blood, everywhere you could see was blood.  Your arms fell to your side, barely holding onto the dagger with your left hand.  He was close now, just watching you. 

“Well?  I’m still waiting on that smile.” 

You grit your teeth and force yourself to breathe.  Slow and painful, filled with the scent of blood.  You slowly forced your eyes to look at his, they were that soulless red and black.  Slowly, you force a smile across your face. 

“There we go, was that so hard” he came closer and raised a hand to your face. 

You let out a scream, primal and filled with hate.  Its intensity forces him to pause for just a second.  You quickly thrust the dagger towards his heart in the moment.  It sinks into his flesh.  With a grunt of pain he smacks, throwing you off your feet.  You watch as he reels from the pain of the stab, your vision blurry from his strike. 

“And to think, after how nice I was to you” he growls as he pulls the knife out and throws it to the ground.   

“Fuck you” you spit blood at his face while trying to scramble back to your feet. 

Your attempt is cut short as he kicks your chest, throwing you back once again.  This hit knocks the wind out of you, leaving you gasping for air.  He gives you a sick grin as he approaches again.  You flail your arms, trying to catch something to pull yourself up with.  You hit the corner of a dumpster and grip it as best you can.  He watches as you pitifully pull yourself up. 

“To think that guy threw his life away to save your pitiful existence, you doves are as dumb as they come.” 

You know he’s toying with you, and your only chance of surviving is to wait for him to slip up again.  You need to get Jaimes quinque, it was lying next to his body.   

“I’d rather be dumb than some ugly old man” it’s not the best plan but prodding back at him is your best shot. 

“Ugly?” lucky for you, this seemed to be a sore spot.  “I’m a goddamn silver fox is what I am.” 

“Oh really, to who?” you wrack your brain for any details of the case, trying to focus through the pain.  “Those old prunes you’ve been killing?” 

That seemed to get to him, he leapt forward.  You dove to the side, just avoiding him. Gritting your teeth you dashed down the alley towards Jaime, his footsteps quickly starting after you. Diving for the quinque you wrap you hand around it as he grabs onto your leg. You roll onto your pack and brandish it at him.

“Oh clever girl, why do you ask him if that pointy stick can stop me” he pointed at the scattered pieces of Jaimes head.

You thrust it forward, aiming for his heart again. He grabs onto its shaft to stop your momentum. He’s looking down on you with a condescending smirk, you smirked back. With your free leg you kick between his legs as hard as you can. His grip opens as his face contorts with pain, looks like that works on ghouls too. You thrust again, and the tip flies straight through his chest. You pull back and stab again, and again, and again. You can’t stop, you won’t stop, he had to pay for what he did. Even once the body fell to the floor you kept stabbing.

“That’s enough” your eyes flick up at the sound, Arin was standing at the end of the alley. “He’s dead.” 

You feel tears form in your eyes as a wave of relief washes over you, this was over. The relief shifted to anger soon enough.

“You, you let them die, you were going to let us all die” you pointed to stress your accusation.

“I told you, I was only observing, they both knew that and should have acted accordingly” Arin didn’t even seem phased by their deaths.

“Do you even care? Their dead!”

“Do you know why their dead?”

“Because you left them to die.”

“No, because this is dangerous. Investigators die every day, and this was an easy assignment. You wanted to be on my squad, well this is the reality. Death.”

“You save people, thousands of people from ghouls, that's why you're a hero. Why you're my hero.”

“I hate to break this to you, but for every one person we save, at least one dies. Either an investigator, or a civilian. All you can do is get better at stopping ghouls, and make sure it's only one.”

You sit there silently, letting this sink in. You knew about death, knew it well. You didn't know about the hopeless though. 

“Come on, you can mope back in the office” Arin threw an arm over your shoulder to lead you out, and maybe to offer some comfort. “We'll need you to sign off on some documents to officially join, so you can't just leave.”

“Join?” it felt so long ago that'd you asked about joining the squad.

“Yeah, congrats on being the only survivor of the test.”

 


End file.
